LA CONDENA
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: Los chicos reciben una carta con una inusual invitación de un científico que se dice estudia fenómenos paranormales, sobre todo en casas antiguas, Logan tiene un mal presentimiento pero termina aceptando ante la insistencia de Carlos sin saber que posiblemente sea su ultima aventura ¿Que les espera en esa casa abandonada?. No Slash


Hola a todos! Hoy regreso con un nuevo fic explorando un género que no había escrito antes: el Horror. Aclaro que los capítulos de este fic serán más cortos de los que acostumbro normalmente, así podre actualizar mas rápidamente o al menos esa es la idea. También de antemano una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado.

Gracias a todas l s lector s que han seguido mis demás historias y que han dejado comentarios, para mi han sido una verdadera inspiración.

Big time Rush ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento y recreación.

por cierto no se les olvide dejar un comentario ¡Me sirven mucho para mejorar!

Aclaraciones:

Narración normal

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

-Diálogos-

(Interrupciones mías)

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**LA CONDENA**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

La lluvia caía un con mas fuerza a cada segundo fuera de esa casa, la noche densa hacia horas que reinaba acaparando cada rincón. Gotas retumbaban en el techo a la vez que relámpagos iluminaban momentáneamente el extraño lugar. La madera de los escalones crujía levemente a cada paso que daba, y las ventanas se estremecían al escucharse los estruendosos truenos que calaban hasta el fondo de sus oídos. La temperatura estaba descendiendo cada vez mas, el frio hacia que escalofríos recorrieran toda su espalda hasta llegar a la cabeza erizando los cabellos de la nuca. El chico aferraba entre sus manos el atizador de metal como última esperanza. No había mas luz, las líneas de teléfono estaban muertas, el aire a su alrededor se sentía sobre todo cargado de angustia, así como de una inmensa melancolía… a paso rápido entró en una habitación y se escondió en un rincón del closet mientras escuchaba… a pesar del sonido de la lluvia y los truenos que cada vez se volvían mas fuertes logro percibir unos pasos, lentos… de alguien que arrastraba los pies… el chico se abrazo a sus piernas sujetando con mas fuerza el atizador sintiendo como temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba completamente empapado y sus pies cubiertos de lodo; por un momento pensó en sus amigos y una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, como deseaba que ahora estuvieran con él, pero ellos ya no estaban, simplemente ya no estaban. Los pasos lentos y tortuosos se acercaron aun más, lentamente, como saboreando la anticipación ante lo que iba a suceder, también escuchó el sonar de unas cadenas siendo arrastradas. Los temblores en su cuerpo se hicieron cada vez más fuertes e hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por que sus dientes no castañearan. Los pasos terminaron de subir las escaleras, los escuchaba cada vez mas cerca ¿acaso se dio cuenta de dónde estaba escondido? No quería ni pensar la respuesta. Solo podía rezar… implorar por que no lo encontrara. La imagen de sus tres amigos volvió a su mente, su familia, sus sueños cumplidos como cantante, todas las increíbles aventuras y desventuras en el Palm Woods, todos sus fans. Ahora todo parecía tan lejano, tan distante, las risas de sus amigos parecían tan lejanas en su mente… si tan solo no hubieran recibido esa maldita carta, esa que les arruino por completo sus vidas… pero ya nada tenía remedio. Un crujido de una puerta abrirse lo despertó de su ensoñación. El chico seguía temblando, implorando en silencio… llorando de angustia. El joven se atrevió a asomarse por una pequeña rendija y tras un momentáneo relámpago diviso una sombra enfrente. Dio un leve brinco del susto arrinconándose mas a la pared y se tapó la boca antes de gritar… su corazón martillaba violentamente dentro de su pecho… los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas mientras el solo pensaba en sus tras amigos, su familia, su vida.

Un relámpago inundó por completo el lugar seguido de inmediato de un trueno estremecedor, la puerta del closet se abrió de golpe dando lugar a un solo grito aterrador que surgió desde lo mas profundo de su ser… para después disminuir hasta perderse con el sonido de la lluvia y un manto color purpura se extendió sobre la lisa madera. Afuera la noche lluviosa cubría la casa como queriendo ocultar lo sucedido, sepultar para siempre la horrible verdad de la que posiblemente nadie jamás se daría cuenta.

El destino había cobrado por fin a sus víctimas.

…

…

..

.

**DOS SEMANAS ATRÁS EN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA.**

Un esplendoroso día resplandecía en toda la ciudad, gente ocupada iba y venia ocupándose de sus labores diarias, sin duda era un día como cualquier otro donde niños jugaban en los parques, amas de casa hacían compras en supermercados, acaudalados empresarios ordenaban detrás de sus escritorios, productores creaban en sus estudios. Todo parecía ser normal, se respiraba una calma y tranquilidad en el ambiente… en todo lugar menos en el apartamento 2J de Palm Woods donde se estaba llevando a cabo una airada discusión entre tres jóvenes de diecisiete años.

-¡He dicho que no y punto!- Exclamo enojado un chico que intentaba mirar un documental en la televisión

-¡Por favor Logie! ¿Qué puedes perder?- Pregunto otro chico un poco mas bajo de piel morena

-Lo que me queda de cordura-

-¡Anda Logie! ¡Será fantástico!- agrego otro mas alto de cabello castaño

-No-

-Pero ya está todo resuelto, solo debemos buscar transporte ¡anda Logie!-

Esta vez el chico pálido no contestó, James miró a Carlos con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Logan… tu lo quisiste-

-…-

Ambos saltaron sin previo aviso sobre el chico pálido quien intento levantarse del sofá pero los otros dos lo impidieron inmovilizándolo de inmediato, Carlos tomó el control y apagó el televisor, james aprovechando que era mas alto que Logan lo inmovilizo abrazándolo por detrás, Logan se movió bruscamente por lo que ambos cayeron de espaldas al sillón.

-¡Suéltame!-

-No hasta que digas que si-

-¡están locos!-

-No pasa nada Logie, solo tienes que decir que si- Dijo el moreno acercándose con una sonrisa malvada a los pies del azabache, Logan miro con terror el arma de tortura y empezó a retorcerse pero James lo tenía bien sujeto, Carlos se acerco y dejando el arma de lado tomo uno de los pies de Logan le quito el zapato y después el calcetín para dejar desnudo el blanco pie de Logie.

-¡No lo hagas Carlos!-

-Di que si-

-¡No!-

Carlos tomo el arma y la acerco al pie de Logie para comenzar con la tortura… hacerle cosquillas con una pluma.

-¡No Carlos jajajaja! ¡Basta! ¡Jajaja James suéltame!-

-di que si-

-¡Jajaja nunca!-

Carlos para con expresión de derrota pero James lo mantiene sujeto firmemente.

-Tendremos que tomar medidas extremas-

En ese momento entra Kendall quien se queda estático en la puerta al ver tan extraña escena (James y Logan recostados sobre el sofá, Logan encima de James siendo sujeto por la espalda; Logan retorciéndose en sus brazos y Carlos al pie del sofá sujetando el pie desnudo del azabache).

-Ehm… creo que mejor no pregunto-

Todos los miraron, Logan con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

-¡Kendall sálvame!-

-Está bien me rindo, ¿qué están haciendo?-

Carlos se levanto con una gran sonrisa.

-solo queremos convencer a Logie-

-¡Kendall!-

-Ya suéltenlo- James obedeció a regañadientes, Logan suspiro aliviado y se puso de inmediato su calcetín y el zapato –Ahora si ¿Qué les pasa?-

-Solo queremos convencer a Logie de que nos acompañe a una gran aventura y tú también-

-Insisto en que es una mala idea- Replico Logan

-Lo que pasa- comenzó el latino –Es que hoy por la mañana recibimos una carta, mas bien una invitación, mira léela-

Kendall aun confundido tomo la carta leyéndola en silencio, los pocos minutos alzo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, ante la mirada expectante de James y Carlos y la de desaprobación de Logan.

-¿es en serio?-

-¡SIIIII!- exclamo Carlos, Kendall se mantenía con expresión escéptica

-¿Quieren que aceptemos una invitación a una mansión que se supone esta embrujada por idea de un "medico loco"?-

-Exactamente lo mismo dije yo- Reclamo Logan, James se adelantó

-Pero no es cualquier medico o científico loco- Dijo quitándole la carta –se trata de John P. Moriarty, reconocido investigador de fenómenos paranormales-

-Ha escrito cuatro libros y uno de ellos es sobre casas embrujadas- Apoyo Carlos

-¡Vamos! No puedo asimilar que ustedes crean en esas cosas- Dijo Logan, Kendall solo los miraba pensativo, Logan continuó –además ¿Por qué nosotros?-

-Según su carta busca material para su nuevo libro y quiere que celebridades lo acompañen en una tipo investigación sobre un lugar que se supone está embrujado, así también nosotros recibiríamos crédito por los resultados- Dijo Kendall aun pensativo –No niego que la oferta es tentadora pero…-

-¿Pero que? Vamos Kenny, a ti te encantan estás cosas- alentó el latino, James asintió

-¡están todos dementes!- acusó el azabache

-¿acaso tienes miedo Logie?-

-No es miedo, es precaución. Además es obvio que los fantasmas no existen-

-¡Si existen!- dijo el latino

-No-

-Que sí-

-Que no-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Silencio!- Kendall se interpuso –Chicos, no niego que no es una mala idea pero hay muchos riesgos ¡ni siquiera conocemos a ese tipo!-

-Pero lo conoceremos ahí, además es famoso y nosotros tendremos una nueva aventura ¡hagámoslo por los viejos tiempos!-

-Además en cuanto volvamos de vacaciones Gustavo nos encerrara de nuevo y no tendremos tiempo para nosotros- acoto el castaño, Kendall tras pensarlo un segundo sonrió en señal de aprobación, Logan estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello cuando recordó una ultima carta a su favor.

-¡Tu madre!-

-¡Hey! Que te pasa, así no me llevo contigo-

-No torpe, me refiero a que dirá tu madre, es obvio que no va a dejarnos ir-

-recordemos que la señora Knight y Katie están en Minnesota, lo que podemos hacer es simplemente dejarles una nota de que salimos por unos días por algún concierto o algo así-

Logan negó, los tres chicos lo rodearon

-Vamos Logie, hazlo por nosotros-

Logan suspiró derrotado

-está bien, los acompañare-

Todos sonrieron, Carlos y James hablaron sobre que era lo que debían de llevar mientras Kendall redactaba la carta de confirmación al médico, Logan por su parte solo bajó la mirada, pues algo le decía que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era un terrible error.

* * *

Y bien? que tal? No olviden, cualquier comentario, duda, reclamo, critica serán bien recibidos ¡me ayudan a encontrar mi musa! Asi que ya saben review!

Hasta la proxima!

:)


End file.
